1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pick-up device used for recording and reproduction of an optical disc such as compact disc (CD), digital versatile disc (DVD), and Blu-ray Disc (BD), an optical disc drive device incorporating the optical pick-up device, a module device with light sources of RGB three primary colors used for a laser display, a projector device incorporating the module device, and so forth, and particularly to a technique for bonding and fixing an optical component typified by a laser diode (hereinafter, LD), a light receiving element, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a background art of the present technical field, International Patent Publication WO 2006/118037 A1 (patent document 1) exists. This bulletin discloses a “feature that sufficient fixing strength can be obtained even with only a curing resin against external factors such as a dropping impact and heat generated from a light source can be efficiently released to an optical base by forming a convex part on the top surface of the optical base on which the light source is disposed and applying the curing resin into a gap between a holder to hold the light source and the convex part on the optical base”.
Furthermore, JP-A-2005-32314 (patent document 2) exists. This bulletin discloses a “feature that the necessary amount of UV (ultraviolet) irradiation can be given and a position shift can also be suppressed by suppression of flow deformation in adhesive curing by using an adhesive in which inorganic compound powders allowing transmission of UV therethrough are mixed in a method in which a gap for position adjustment is set between a holding member to hold a light emitting element or a light receiving element and an optical chassis and a UV-curing resin adhesive is applied into this gap to fix the holding member”.